


Sorry is just not Enough

by Reed900fanforlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accusation of Cheating, Arguing, Break Up, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Gavin Reed, Insecurity, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: It was going great, it was perfect and they both felt like they were the best things that could have happened to each other... But then something came between them and wedged them apart.. Will they fix this problem and move on or will they separate forever?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning of the problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.. I just had to write this...

No one's p.o.v.

Gavin laid in bed and stared at the grey ceiling, shifting to the side,he rolled over on the spot next to him and almost frowned when he felt the empty space beside him. But instead he shook head, and closed his eyes trying his best not to think about his former lover. Why should he think about him? That android clearly didn't love him at all and fucked him right over. This wasn't the first time some one had done this to him and just thinking about the fact that he allowed himself to get hurt again truly made he feel more and more pathetic. He hung his head low and buried his face in the pillow as the memory came back in his mind...

_Flash back..._

_This ordeal had all began the day the new recruit had arrived at DPD. His name was Dave and he was an android with short dark red hair, light green eyes, pale skin and a wonderful built. The very moment he had arrived, the precinct was immediately drawn to him and many officers had an attraction towards him, but Dave wasn't interested in any of them, he seemed to be attracted to only one person, Nines. Gavin noticed it immediately because Over the following two weeks,Dave had began to slowly push himself into Nine's life. He had started to approach nines and would constantly try to talk with the rk900, he would find ways to get nines to alone with him and used an excuse that he was only requesting nine's help.. But that wasn't what had pissed Gavin off, what pissed Gavin off was the way how Dave had always interrupted they're conversations, it was how Dave had always come up to nines and act as Gavin had not existed and what took the cake was the day when Dave had come up to him and had the nerve to question him and nine's relationship! Being the bold person he was, Gavin had told Dave that he and nines were a couple, this seemed to have upset the android and he began judging Gavin and telling him that nines was too good for the likes of some one like him. This immediately made Gavin's blood boil and before he knew it, he had leapt at the android and threw him to the floor._

_Punches were thrown as Gavin began to beat the living shit out of Dave._ _He punched and punched until he saw thrium begin to leak from the android's nose and face. "How fucking dare he"??? Gavin screamed in his mind internally, "How dare this... this machine.. This asshole that knew absolutely nothing about him and nine's love life judge it like that?! Gavin saw pure red as he thought about what he had just heard and didn't stop, as he looked down at the fucker's face he became even more angry! The asshole was smiling.. Probably because he knew he clearly got what he wanted.. To get under Gavin's skin.. To see him in anger and hate_

 _This had went on for awhile and soon enough the human couldn't feel his fingers. Eventually, People had heard the commotion and had started to gather around his desk. They all watched and whispered about the scene before their eyes. Soon enough out of the corner of his eye he saw connor and nines running over to him. Connor was one that grabbed him, not nines like he had expected. Right as he did, Dave smiled evily_ _as Connor and Nines pulled them apart. Then with a sad and joyful expression he threw his arms around him surprising the rk900. "Oh my Ra9! Thank you so much nines"! He said pushing him self in nine's chest. Gavin growled at the sight and stretched, trying to attack the red haired android again. When he did this, nines frowned at him. "Stop that Gavin! What is wrong with you"?! Nines yelled making Gavin pause._ " _What's wrong with me?? Nines he's the one who started this"! Gavin said pointing towards Dave. Nines looked down at Dave with a questioning look and the android immediately started talking, "I don't know what He's talking about I swear! All I was trying to do was start up a conversation with Detective Reed and he just attacked me! " Dave said starting to tear up, Gavin glared at him, "That's a fucking lie! Why the hell would I just start attacking you out of the blue?? I'm not a goddamn animal"! He snapped, Dave looked over to him with that same fake fearful expression, "I heard that you hate androids and your short tempered.. If I had said something to upset you detective reed I'm sorry"! Dave said. Gavin turned his a head away in disgust and nines began to speak. "I'm awfully sorry dave.. He didn't mean it" Gavin turned to nines with a look of shock. "Why the hell are you apologizing to him"?! Gavin snapped, Nines closed his eyes and turned away in annoyance before turning back to the human again. "That's enough Gavin" "What the fu-" Gavin said starting to protest but nines shut him down. "I said that's enough Gavin! Why don't you ever listen"?! The Rk900 said hissing it out. Gavin froze at this and nines continued ignoring gavin, "Connor, take the detective outside, I'm going to tend to Dave's wounds" He said. Connor nodded and softly nudged Gavin. "Come on Gavin". He whispered. Gavin glared at the rk800 and pulled himself out of his grasp. Walking away, he shoved passed the officers trying to avoid their questioning and mocking eyes._


	2. Doubts and Worries

Gavin's P.O.V

_I kicked the back door open and stormed outside angrily. Grabbing a fist full of my hair, I paced back and forth like a wild animal. I just didn't get it.. How andwhy the hell did nines not notice he was lying?? Honestly the redheaded asshole spout out a lot of bullshit about their fight which was pretty much obviously all fucking lies and as much of an asshole I am myself, I'm pretty sure nines knows I won't just start up a fight like that... He knows I'm not that wild... Right? As the small thoughts of doubt began to cloud my mind, I screamed loudly and kicked a near by trash can. "He just has to believe me, besides he's a high tech robot, he can tell Dave did this all on purpose, right"? I asked myself once more, I honestly hated feeling doubt over small things like this.. It was stupid and just not me.. Shoving my hands into my pocket, I dug around looking for the small packet of toxics, once I found it, my face lit up and I pulled out both the box of cigarettes and the lighter. As i shoved it in my mouth, I had almost lit it but then I paused..._

_Nines hates when I smoke.._

_He was the one that helped me to quit after such a long time...._

_Looking down at the tobacco stick, I frowned and took it back out of my mouth then put it back it in the pack . I didn't need this to cope and nines proved that, he said he'd help me cope instead. I just needed to talk to him..._

_Closing my eyes, I sighed and tried to think... He's probably really mad at me right about now... Hell, he'd probably doesnt even want to see me!_

_Fear gripped my heart like a cold fist as that thought occurred, "What if he never believes me? What if he took that tincan's side"??? 'Or worse, what if that tincan deletes those memories and formulates a fake memory instead"??? I questioned._

Then i faced palmed myself "There I go again, panicking over dumb shit" . Sitting down on the steps, I hung my head low and tried to calm down.

_Later..._

_After I managed to calm the hell down and get my shit together, I went back inside and towards the break room. Coffee, I needed some coffee. Once I was close to the coffee machine, I set on a cup and stood still, listening as it slowly poured liquid in the cup. Five minutes later, the coffee machine beeped and pulled me out of my trance. Turning my attention back to it, i reached forward and grabbed the cup of steaming bitter liquid and stared down in the cup, looking at my reflectionbe " i Just needed to talk to him" I said to myself, "Every thing will be alright once I go up to him and explain myself"_ .

_Nodding at this thought, I left the break room and headed towards my desk. As I went towards it, I slowly scanned_ _the area searching for one Android in particular. However, nines was no where to be found... This for some reason arose panic and I immediately began to search for nines. I checked each and every room I could think of in the hopes that he would be there, but sadly I was meant with nothing but disappointment as each and every room lacked his presence. Sighing to myself, I hung my head low and leaned against a wall. For some unknown reason, i had an awful feeling that some thing was not right...._

_Chuckling to myself, i shook my head. "Maybe im begin paronoid"? I asked aloud. "It isnt like nines to be so hard to get a hold of, considering his my partner, we're always around each other" i said. As i pondered on this, i heard foot steps then, coming down the hall. Looking up, i felt a frown start to form on my features as i saw who it was. It was connor, he seemed a bit worried as he approached me. "Detective reed, I've been looking for you" he said as he stopped in front of me. "What for"? I asked curiously. "To check up on you, you were in a fight earlier" he said softly. I rolled my eyes at this and looked back at him, "I'm fine bro, this ain't the first fight I've been in and it isn't my last" I answered. The rk800 model frowned and then elbowed me in the side. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for Connor"?! I snapped. "You shouldn't be fighting detective, its bad as it can damage both your body and reputation" he snapped. "What ever, Connor" I said. He sighed and shook his head, "Your a strange human detective reed, I'll be going back to work now, you should as well" he said turning away. " Connor" I said then and he stopped. "Yes detective"? "Have you seen nines"? I asked. The rk800 paused at the question and he turned around. "What"? He asked suddenly with a bit of panic in his voice, I tilted my head at this and I repeated my self, "I asked if you've seen nines? I can't find him" Connor turned away then and his l.e.d. turned yellow causing me to start to feel anxious._

_"What's wrong Connor, why are you silent"? I asked. But the rk800 stood still, staying silent. Clenching my fist, I made my way over to the rk800 and grabbed his shoulders, "Connor, its a simple damn question, why are you freaking out"? I asked shaking him gently. But for some odd reason, he got more nervous and that caused me to get a little pissed. "Answer me, have you seen him or not"?! I yelled. Connor sighed and nodded, "Yes, I've seen him, he's in the first aid room" he answered. "Jeez man, was that hard? Thanks" I said letting go of him, walking off, I began to leave when I felt connor grab me. "What"? I asked in annoyance. "Don't go there detective" he said strictly. "Why"? I asked. "You shouldn't, it might upset you" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him with a questioning look. Then I pushed him away and started to hurry towards the room. "Wait Detective reed"! I heard Connor yell, but I ignored him, something was wrong..._


End file.
